Keith Andes
| birth_place = Ocean City, New Jersey, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Newhall, Santa Clarita, California, U.S. | death_cause = Suicide by asphyxiation | occupation = Actor, singer | alma_mater = Oxford University Temple University | yearsactive = 1932–1980 | spouse = (divorced) 2 children Shelah Hackett (divorced) | children =Mark Andes Matt Andes (b. 1949) musician | module = | branch = United States Marine Corps | serviceyears = 1939–1945 | rank = Sergeant | battles = World war II }} }} Keith Andes (born John Charles Andes, July 12, 1920 – November 11, 2005) was an American film, radio, musical theater, stage and television actor. Early life The son of Mr. and Mrs. William G. Andes, Andes was born in Ocean City, New Jersey. By the age of 12, he was featured on the radio. The family moved to Upper Darby, near Philadelphia. Andes found work on radio singing and acting throughout his years at Upper Darby High School. He attended Oxford University and graduated from Temple University in Philadelphia, where he was a member of Sigma Pi fraternity, in 1943 with a bachelor's degree in education. While at Temple he did not participate in the university's theater program, but spent his time working as a disc jockey for radio stations KYW, WFIL, and WIP. He began his Broadway career while serving in the United States Army Air Forces during World War II. Career Film His first screen role was a minor part in the film Winged Victory (1944). In 1947, he had a small but important role in the movie The Farmer's Daughter, the film that won Loretta Young her Best Actress Oscar. Andes, Lex Barker and James Arness played the title character's powerfully built and highly protective brothers. In 1952, he appeared as Marilyn Monroe's sweetheart and Barbara Stanwyck's brother in the cult film Clash by Night (directed by Fritz Lang and co-written by Clifford Odets). He co-starred with Angela Lansbury in the 1954 film noir A Life at Stake after appearing in 1952 with Robert Newton in Blackbeard the Pirate. In 1958, Andes starred as crusading former Louisiana State Police Superintendent Francis Grevemberg in the film Damn Citizen. His co-stars were Margaret Hayes as Dorothy Maguire Grevemberg and Gene Evans as police Major Al Arthur. In 1970, he appeared as Chief of Staff of the United States Army, General George C. Marshall, in the film Tora, Tora, Tora ''. Television An episode of ''Playhouse 90 brought Andes to television on August 22, 1957. He played a teacher in "Homeword Borne." On television, from 1959 to 1960, Andes portrayed Frank Dawson in the syndicated police drama, This Man Dawson,Erickson, Hal (1989). Syndicated Television: The First Forty Years, 1947-1987. McFarland & Company, Inc. . Pp. 45-46. the story of a former United States Marine Corps colonel who is hired to halt police corruption in a large, unnamed city. William Conrad did the series narration. In 1963, Andes was cast with Victor Buono and Arch Johnson in the episode "Firebug" of the CBS anthology series, GE True, hosted by Jack Webb. In the storyline, Buono portrays Charles Colvin, a barber in Los Angeles, California, who is by night a pyromaniac. The United States Forest Service works to find Colvin before he can set more fires. Later in 1963, Andes was cast as the lawyer-husband on the 1963 Desilu CBS sitcom, Glynis, starring Glynis Johns as his wife, a mystery writer and amateur sleuth. The next year, he guest-starred in Mickey Rooney's short-lived Mickey sitcom on ABC. Andes starred as the manager of a radio station in the serial Paradise Bay, which debuted September 27, 1965. In his nearly five decades as an actor, Andes appeared in episodes of Cannon, Death Valley Days, Daniel Boone, I Spy, The Andy Griffith Show,The Rifleman, Perry Mason (in the episodes "The Case of the Skeleton's Closet" and "The Case of the Illicit Illusion"), The Outer Limits (in the episode "Expanding Human"), and Star Trek (in the episode "The Apple"). His work included voice acting in the animated Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967) as Birdman.Terrace, Vincent (2011). Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010. McFarland & Company, Inc. . P. 109. Late in his career, he appeared in films such as ...And Justice for All and Tora! Tora! Tora! (about the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor). He also appeared as Prime Minister Darius in the Buck Rogers in the 25th Century episode "Buck's Duel to the Death". Stage On Broadway, Andes was in Kiss Me, Kate and starred opposite Lucille Ball in the musical Wildcat in 1960, and later appeared on her 1960s sitcom, The Lucy Show. He later toured as Cervantes/Quixote in Man of La Mancha. In 1947, Andes received a Theater World Award for his debut performance in The Chocolate Soldier. Family On November 30, 1946, Andes married Jean A. Cotton, a nurse, in Upper Darby, Pennsylvania. The couple divorced in 1961. His two sons, Mark Andes (a musician in such bands as Spirit, Jo Jo Gunne, and Heart) and Matt Andes (also a member of Spirit and Jo Jo Gunne), survived him. Death On November 11, 2005, Andes was found dead at the age of 85 at his home in Newhall, Santa Clarita, California. He had been suffering from bladder cancer and other ailments and committed suicide by asphyxiation, according to a report from the Los Angeles County Coroner's Office. His remains were donated to medical science. Filmography References External links * * * * Category:1920 births Category:2005 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American male actors who committed suicide Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Broadway theatre people Category:Male actors from Santa Clarita, California Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors from Philadelphia Category:Musicians from Philadelphia Category:People from Newhall, Santa Clarita, California Category:People from Ocean City, New Jersey Category:Singers from Pennsylvania Category:Suicides by asphyxiation Category:Suicides in California Category:Temple University alumni Category:University of the Arts (Philadelphia) alumni Category:United States Army Air Forces personnel Category:United States Army Air Forces personnel of World War II